Spirit Evans
by EdithAndJez
Summary: What happens when Soul, Maka, and Stein find out Soul has a sister who's been hiding for many years. And what happens when they find out she's not a weapon. Is she a meister? Maybe, maybe not. I'm writing a sequel at the same time, go figure, so look for that, it's called Jae's Fury. Sorry the chapters are so short, I'll work on that.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Soul**

I curse under my breath as we run through Death City passing closing stores and the last few people going home. It took forever to find her in Paris, where there's like a million people, but I half expected that since because I had never seen her and only knew she was somewhere in France. I found her hiding out in an abandoned warehouse.

"Where exactly are we going?" She whispers through the wind of running. Her eyes are covered by her white hair.

"The DWMA," I hiss back.

"The DW-what?"

"The DWMA, it's for weapons and meisters and it's where I live now."

"Does anyone know about me?"

"Maka and Stein, they're the ones who sensed your soul in the first place."

"Who are they?"

"Maka's my meister and Stein's a teacher who's willing to help. Now shut up or we'll be seen." I say as we pass by a group of teenagers suspiciously sneaking around and laughing.

We continue running in the shadows toward the apartment just to the left of the school, where Maka and I live, and duck inside. When we walk in Maka jumps up and slams the door behind us, letting in a final puff of cold air. Stein walks over and tells Spirit to sit down. Then he asks me, "How could you have possibly found her?"

"That just shows how cool I am." I say with a half-smile.

"What happened, why'd you take so long?" Maka asks.

"I couldn't find her," I replied, "even with her bright hair." Spirit rolls her eyes.

"Where was she then?"

Spirit answers before I can. "Hiding out in an abandoned warehouse." She almost sounds proud.

Then Stein spoke up, "Well now that you're here, tell me, are you a weapon like your brother?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-Spirit**

"I've never had a meister to see, but I think so." I reply. 'Not true at all,' I think. I believe I am a meister, but fear what would happen if anyone knows that I am not the same as my brother or the same as any student here.

"Then we'll try in the morning." Stein says. "Maka, since you're used to working with Soul, do you think you can handle Spirit. They have the same blood."

"I don't think we can trust anyone else." Maka replies. We all know she's right.

"Alright. But Spirit, tell me, why stay in a warehouse, why didn't you come looking for your brother?"

"I didn't know he existed, same as he didn't know I did. How did you sense my soul anyway?"

"When Maka and Soul went to Italy," Stein looks at Soul, "and Soul almost got killed, you came into range and we could sense your soul because it was so similar to Soul's. Now all of you get to bed before they send someone to check out the only apartment with lights still on."

THE NEXT MORNING

"This isn't working," I shout as my hair blows out of my eyes. I curse; I like my hair in my eyes because people won't see the blood red color in them. "It's like I'm only half weapon." I've been trying all morning to turn into a scythe, but I've only been able to make my arm a blade. This only makes me think that I'm a meister even more.

"Keep trying!" I hear Stein shout back through the whir of thoughts in my head.

'This is when they're going to find out I'm a meister,' I think. ' This is when they'll find out I have to go far away, back to Paris. But wait, I feel something else in my blood. Wha-'

"Come on, Spirit!" That's Soul. "Focus on your weapon blood and use it to transform."

"I can't!" I shout back because I know I have something else in my blood, something overpowering, and I doesn't seem like meister blood, it doesn't even feel like real blood. It's a feeling I can't figure out and it sends fear into me.

I am just about to give up when I am thrown into the air by an invisible force and consumed by a purple sphere closing around me; I know I will soon find out what the strange blood is. I hear a scream and I think it's my own. Then a final scream reaches me, it's Soul shouting my name, and I black out, still floating, still consumed by purple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Stein**

"I can't!" Shouts Spirit. And I know she can't. She is less than half weapon. She is almost meister. And there's something else, something that I can't figure out, but something that feels sickeningly familiar.

I look up and see Spirit surrounded by a purple...soul? Maka is looking above her and seeing the same thing, Soul is shouting up. They both look toward me as if to say, 'What should we do?' I reply by looking up, signaling just to watch as she lets out a final piercing scream and passes out. Soul screams her name again.

She jerks and falls out of the air stopping just before hitting the ground, hovering a few inches above the pavement. She is still unconscious and Soul is slowing moving toward her, Maka just behind. Just before they reach her, she glows brightly and the purple sphere around her disappears, a new thing taking it place. The purple has been replaced by a smaller sphere landing right near her heart. It's her soul, and it's the soul of a witch. The blood that was always there now emerges to consume her.

Then her soul disappears into the air and she stops glowing. Her unconscious body is thrown high into the air and then falls, without a trace of witch left. Soul runs forward and catches her just before she smacks into the pavement. Maka has now switched from watching her to looking at me with an expression that shows she figured out this is not the soul we sensed.

"The soul was covered by the fact that she was Soul's sister," I explain to Maka and Soul, with Soul still holding the unconscious Spirit, "It was covered so well that's she might not have even know, but now the real soul breaks through. She is still definitely Soul's sister, but she received blood he had not. She was right when she said she was only half weapon, she is half weapon, slightly a moister, and mostly a witch." A witch in the DWMA, related to a student. She must remain unnoticed or she could be killed.

Since she can't be seen until we figure out what to do, we must get her back to the apartment and keep her hidden. We run back down the street, Soul still holding her unconscious body. "Wait," I shout over to them. "Go toward the school, we can put her in the hospital."

"What if someone asks who she is?" Maka shouts back.

"We can keep the curtain closed; no one will have a good enough reason to open it. It's only temporary and it's closer now." We turn and run toward the school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-Spirit**

I awake in a hospital bed with Soul and Maka by my side, but they're not alone, a group of kids I have never met before also surround me. I am just starting to make out what they look like when Soul suddenly says, "Do you want me to tell you now or later."

"What?" I reply still half asleep and inexplicably sore.

"Do you want to hear it now, after being unconscious for days and really lucky Stein and Ms. Marie are the doctors and not another teacher, or later where you're not in a hospital?"

"Now I guess."

"You're a witch."

"What?"

"After you fell unconscious, you're soul appeared."

"How do you know for sure it was my soul you're looking at?"

Stein speaks up. "Because Maka and I would've sensed a soul like that as soon as it entered Death City."

"And you were floating unconscious with the soul sitting by your heart." Soul adds and I glare at him.

"If that's true then why didn't you notice it as soon as Soul and I ran back here?"

"The witch part of your soul was covered by the fact that you're Soul's sister, it seemed the same as when we first sensed it, the witch part only emerged when you tried to use the weapon part of you, which is much weaker."

"Well if I'm for sure a witch then why are they not hunting me down right now?" I say gesturing to the waiting group of strangers.

"Because they're our friends," Maka explains. "And they're not about to murder Soul's only known sister."

I smile, fall back onto the pillow, and fall back asleep, knowing that I'm safe, at least for now.

I wake, or start dreaming, in an old looking room with a set of drums in the middle of it. I instantly want to play, but there is something wrong that tells me not to. "Go on, play." A devious voice emerges. I turn and see an odd looking little devil creature in a suit.

"What's the catch," I say back.

"There isn't one, playing these drums will relieve you of feeling fear." It says. "Just as it did for Soul when he played the piano."

"Soul was here?"

"Yes, anyone who has black blood in them comes to the madness room."

"Who gave Soul black blood?"

I jolt awake, now in a bed inside the apartment I saw the first night Soul and I ran here. I think it belongs to him and Maka but I can't really tell since I'm still a little shaky from my dream. Then Maka walks in and sit on the edge of the bed. "How'd you sleep?"

"I had an...interesting dream."

"What was it about?"

"There was a little demon and a drum set, he said that because I had black blood in me I could play the drums and forget fear. He said the same happened for Soul."

"Oh no." She whispers. "Soul, Stein, hurry."

The last thing is see is Soul and Stein standing in the doorway, wondering what's going on. Then I pass out, again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Soul**

I stand in a room in my apartment I never noticed before, watching my sister as Maka and Stein try to shake her awake. 'I knew this was going to happen.' I tell myself. 'It's just like what happened to me when I had black blood, only it's worse for her because instead of just a little black blood from someone else, her black blood is natural and flows through most of her.'

Stein finally manages to wake her up, but she is still very much in shock. "Soul," She weakly says. "What's wrong with that demon freak?"

"A lot of things," I say. "A lot of things."

"He's says you were in the madness room, too."

"Ya, I was."

"What'd you do to get him away?" She says, sitting up on her elbows.

"Played the piano."

"So, I should play those drums in the middle of the room?"

"No," Stein immediately says. "Soul only did it because he knew it would help defeat the kishin."

"And I almost got completely sucked into the madness." Soul adds with a look in his eye that says that is not a good thing.

"And you don't have a meister to pull you out." Maka says and looks at Soul.

"Then what should I do?" She sounds annoyed.

Stein answers. "Nothing, yet."

She falls back onto the pillow and says, "Then find me someone who will pretend to be my meister. So I can get out this place."

I smile, "I think my sister might actually have a good idea."

She throws a pillow at me and smiles back. "Just go find someone, you idiot." This is the first time she's been happy here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Maka**

Soul and I walk into Stein's class and immediately get a look that says we need to find someone fast. We originally thought that we would just get one of our friends, but about a minute later we realized that Lord Death knows all of us and knows exactly who our weapons and meisters are so we're going to have to bring in someone else, someone we can trust, someone who's never really recognized.

"Ox?" Soul whispers.

"No," I whisper back. "He's an honors student, that means he might have been recognized by Lord Death."

We keep walking and after a moment Soul says, "I'm a genius."

"What?"

"Kim."

"Oh my god, why didn't I think of that?"

"Told you."

"Ya, now we need to tell Stein."

"Let's just tell him and get back to Spirit before she goes insane."

"Kim is a witch, so it should work perfectly. But she is a bit shady, are you sure we can trust her?" Stein says.

"We need to find someone soon and she's probably the best choice."

"Alright then," He turns to the class. "Class dismissed."

LATER AT THE APARTMENT

"Another witch?" Spirit asks, sitting on the living room couch and clutching a pillow.

"Yes." I say

" No."

"Why not?"

"If the only known witch at the DWMA, who sounds like a good fighter, suddenly gets a new weapon after having the same one for who knows how long, wouldn't you be a little suspicious?"

"She's a shady person. Nobody questions her."

"If she's shady, then that draws even more suspicion."

"She's got a good point," Soul says. "But who else can we get?"

"Get a guy who's really average and hardly ever uses his weapon." Spirit suggests.

"That's probably the best idea." I say to Soul.

"Ya, ya," says Soul. "Let's just get going."

As we walk out we hear Spirit shout, "And make sure he's cute!"

"Shut up!" Soul shouts back. Then I punch him in the arm.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Stein**

I scan my students trying to figure out who to be Spirit's meister. We've ruled out Ox and Kim and need to find someone fast before a teacher or student finds her. 'Too many of the kids are known,' I think as I twist my screw. 'But someone who might work is Kilik, he's not popular and he can keep a secret.' I get up and walk over to Maka and Soul who are waiting for me. "I know who might work." I say. "Follow me."

We walk through the school and out into Death City, back to the apartment and Spirit. She is still in her spot on the couch, still clutching the pillow, laying down and staring at the ceiling. I here Soul whisper to Maka, "I told you she'd go insane." Once we walk in she immediately sits up and looks at us, expecting an answer.

"I found someone that might work." I explain.

"Well then, who is it?" She demands.

"Kilik."

"What?" All three of them say together.

"He's not popular and he can keep a secret." I say, repeating my thoughts from when I first decided on him.

"No," they all said together, again.

"Then you all better find someone quick." I'm not one to ask why.

"How about him?" Spirit suddenly says, now looking out the window and pointing. Outside is a boy with red hair, not like Spirit's though, his is more of a dark orange, and a black jacket and dark blue scarf. He looked like he was just randomly walking, no place to be or to go to. His white high tops were covered with snow that you couldn't notice against the color of the shoe.

"Drake?" Maka says, "Ya, he could work."

"He's definitely not popular," Soul adds. "And I've never seen him use his weapon except on a few missions."

"Can he be trusted?" I ask.

"He has to be." Spirit answers.

"Alright then, don't just sit here, you three go get him."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Spirit**

I stand behind the door to the living room where Drake now sits, talking to Maka, Stein, and Soul. I can hear muffled voices behind the door and press my ear up to it.

"We need you," it's Stein. "It's a secret mission, not assigned by Lord Death. Will you do it?"

"From you Dr. Stein, yes." Answers Drake. I tense up.

"There is a girl." Stein continues, but is interrupted by Soul.

"She's my sister," he says and I smile behind the door. "I got her from Paris and brought her back here. We thought she was a weapon, but she's not. And she not a meister either." I hear Drake gasp. "She's a witch." This is when I'm supposed to come out. I slowly turn the doorknob and enter the room. Drake gasps again and so do I, in my hand is a purple soul, and I can tell it's mine by the look on their faces. 'So I really am a witch.' I think as my eyes grow wide.

I close my hand and the soul disappears. Soul and I smile, it was a small trick, but it shows that I can learn to control it. "Hi." I say to Drake, breaking the silence and acting like nothing happened. He just stares.

After a minute he responds. "What am I supposed to do?"

"She needs a meister." Stein responds.

"She's not a weapon." Drake says back.

"I'm not going to sit in this apartment anymore either." I say, and I mean it. One more day and that's demon freak might become my new best friend.

"Maka and I are the only ones who can sense souls at the academy," Stein continues, "so we can keep the fact that she is a witch hidden, but she'll need to be a weapon or a meister in order to get into the school. We went with weapon since she's Soul's sister, now she needs a meister."

"I'm guessing that's me." Drake answers, starting to get it and calming down a bit.

"Yep," I say. "You gonna do it?"

"'Course," he's says. And I smile, he smiles back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-Soul**

MANY MONTHS LATER

Spirit is sitting in class with her meister, it's good to see her here and not back at the apartment, half crazy. Stein is giving a boring lecture and Maka, as always, is taking boring notes. No one's really noticed Spirit; new kids are common lately, which is good considering we're hiding the fact that she's a witch from everybody. We don't know what we will do in the future, but we know we're going to start by listening to whatever ideas Black Star, Tsubaki, and Kid can come up with. I have a feeling their ideas won't be very good. But, for now, we're planning on doing nothing and just letting her hang out at the academy, learning absolutely nothing about being a witch, but becoming good at pretending to be a weapon.

THAT NIGHT

Spirit and I were sitting on the couch, her clutching the pillow, as usual; I never bothered to ask why she always does that. We were waiting for Maka to make some dinner since last time I tried Spirit tasted it and passed for a good two hours. We've learned a lot about her ability since she's been here, she can now control when her soul appears and knows what her power is. All witches have their own way of using their powers. Medusa used snakes, Taylor has her special necklace. Spirit wears ten multicolored bracelets, each one a special power, lately all she's been doing is finding out what the bracelets do. She knows eight of their abilities and most of the basics. The power always appears as a glowing globe the color of the bracelet she's using in her right hand. I think it's cool.

"Why do you think there are two orange ones?" She asks. She's been trying to figure out the two orange bracelets for a month, but they don't just reveal themselves, she'll have to try them on a person to see.

"How would I know?" I say. "Keep trying, Stein thinks you'll figure it out."

"Do you?" I don't answer and a minute of silence passes. "Do you?" She asks again, louder.

"Ya," I finally say, tired of hearing her asking me about it." You will find out because you're gonna test it on me."

"What?"

"Test it on me, tomorrow." She just stares at me with a blank look.

"You sure?" She says quietly.

"Ya."

"Alright." She practically whispers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-Spirit**

I can't believe I'm about to test my possibly most powerful bracelet on my brother, who saved me from dying alone in a warehouse in Paris. I'm not even sure what I'm going to do, or which orange bracelet I'll try. I was planning to just try them on the first opponent I faced, if I didn't figure it out before then. But now he leans ten feet away against an empty building in the middle of nowhere somewhere outside the city, ready to see what the bracelet can do to him. I stand on the edge of a bridge looking over a river that leads back into the city. I pull sharply on the first orange strip I see on my wrist, just like when I use my other bracelets, and a glowing orange sphere appears in my hand, just like when my soul first appeared in front of Cain or when I first discovered the ability of my bracelets. "Ready?" I shout in Soul's direction.

"'Course," he shouts back with a half, spiked tooth smile, just like mine, and I throw the orange globe at him.

It travels through the air in slow motion and hits him full force in the stomach. I gasp in shock when his eyes go wide with pain and fear as the globe hits him. It slowly sinks in until the bright orange glow is gone, then he blinks, recognizing nothing really happened. I slowly walk toward him, he still seems fine. "You okay?" I shakily ask, not sure what answer I'll get.

"Ya, nothing happened."

"Try turning onto a weapon, to see if it affects your attacks or weapon appearance." I say, recovering slightly. "I'll catch you and swing you around or something."

After a few seconds of him flinching he says, shocked, "I can't." And instantly we both know exactly what the first orange bracelet does.

Maka now walks over, she had stayed on the other side of the building because she said she was too afraid of watching Soul get hurt again, "What happened, what's it-" She stops mid-question because at that moment Maka's shoulder lightly brushes up against Soul's for a split second and sparks shoot into the air. Soul instantly passes out and falls into me and Maka's arms, completely unconscious. "I know the second thing the first orange bracelet does." I say to Maka as we start to walk back into town, toward the school to find Stein in the hospital.

We arrive at the hospital just as Stein is about to leave to come see us at the apartment and lay Soul's still passed out body on the nearest hospital bed. "So what does the bracelet do?" He asks, ignoring the fact that Soul is unconscious. He knows us so well he doesn't even worry when we're injured.

"The first orange one," I answer," takes away a weapon's ability to transform or even touch their meister. Soul brushed Maka shoulder and instantly passed out."

"We haven't tested the other orange one but they're the same color so I'm guessing it does something to a meister."

"Test it on me, then." Maka suddenly speaks up.

"No, just look at Soul." I say pointing down at Soul, who is now starting to regain consciousness.

"If Soul could handle it so could I. And this time we'll know to keep him away from me after. It's the only way to see what it does to a meister." She has a good point, about what we know and what we have to do to know.

"Alright, if you're sure."

Stein notices Soul getting up and says, " Maka, step back. Spirit, hit him with another OrangeWeapon."

"Why?" I say back, wondering if Soul could handle another blow.

"All your other bracelet spells have to be done twice, once to inflict and once to remove. This spell is no different."

I realize he's right and turn to Soul, who's still only half awake. "Ready." I say even though I know he won't respond. A familiar feeling runs up my wrists as I tug on the first orange bracelet and say, "OrangeWeapon." The globe appears in my hand and I blow it toward Soul, who's only five inches away. It gently flies off my hand and absorbs into his stomach just as it did this morning. His eyes widen again and he sighs. I take his hand and put it on Maka's shoulder, nothing happens. We all smile, even Stein, who Soul told me has no emotion whatsoever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-Maka**

I stand next to a building, ten feet away from Spirit, just as Soul did yesterday. Stein said once I was hit by the wave I couldn't go within five feet of Soul so I wouldn't pass out. Spirit looks somewhat worried, she is strong, but weak at the same time, she's like Soul.

"Ready, Maka?" She shouts from the edge of the pier.

"Yes!" I shout back, not really sure if I am. I wonder what Soul was thinking we he was about to get hit. Knowing him he was probably thinking how cool it would make him it. I see the wave coming and brace for the impact. It hits me hard in the stomach and my eyes widen as it sinks in. Then, nothing. I feel like I did ten seconds ago. Spirit walks toward me.

"Feel anything weird?" She asks, surprisingly casual.

"No." I answer back, stunned that that's what happened.

"Figures." She looks at the ground but I'm waiting for more of an explanation. "Oh," she finally says looking up and realizing I wasn't there yesterday, "Soul didn't feel anything either. Then he tried to transform and he couldn't. But since you can't transform I don't know what it could've done to you. It doesn't have the power to mess with your soul."

"If I don't transform, and it doesn't mess with my soul, then the only thing it could've done is make me unable to touch Soul."

"Ya, but we won't know for sure 'cause Stein said not to go near him."

"Whatever, I'll try it anyway. Soul!" I call over to him and he looks up. Apparently he's been just staring at the ground the whole time, his eyes covered by his white spikes.

"Ya, ya. I'm coming, I could hear you both talking you know."

Before he could get over to me Drake appears next to Spirit. Apparently he has a small amount of magic himself. He's wearing a black T-shirt, simple jeans, and the same white high tops. "What are you guys doing?" Even though Drake is only her pretend meister, the two are becoming inseparable.

"Well," Spirit says, continuing to walk over to me and pulling Drake with her. "We were trying to see what my orange bracelet does to a meister, but we've come to the conclusion that Maka is going to have to potentially pass out for is to do so." She says kind of jokingly, she always seems happier when he was with her.

"Cool." He says, sounding as if he's seen it a million times before. He is one of the cooler students and is almost like Soul but doesn't care that much about his image. "Well," he says after a minute of silence, "Let's see!"

Spirit grabs Soul's hand and is about to my shoulder when she remembers something, "Drake, stand behind Maka. I have a feeling she'll pass out." Drake stands behind me, arms ready, and I feel Soul's familiar touch against my shoulder, everything instantly goes black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Spirit**

I lay awake in bed, thinking about everything that's been happening. I finally figured out what my bracelets do, but now I'm curious about the other half of my blood. I stare at the white ceiling and then turn my head to the window, it's open and oh so tempting. 'I've been working on this plan for many nights; I need to tell someone, at least Stein. He's pretty insane so maybe he'll go along with it. The man seems to love a good experiment. I'll just slip out to go and find him.' "No!" I harshly whisper out loud to myself. 'If I sneak out I'll just end up getting attacked.' 'But you can just turn your arm into a blade,' the darker side of me argues. I sigh; I'm going to do it. I tear off the blankets and sit up, letting the cold breeze tingle my face. I slowly stand up on my plain looking bed with plain white sheets and climb out the window, still in my plaid pajama pants and white tank top.

I take my time walking through the city, enjoying all the night version of it has to offer. Stein doesn't live too far and I know I have enough time to go so slow because there's a good four hours till dawn. I reach his house at the end of the city and find exactly what you would expect, a house with stitches all over it in the middle of nowhere.

I walk into the gates and reach the door. Surprisingly, it's unlocked so I just walk inside expecting to see no lights on and no sign of life. Instead I find Stein in his lab, with a lady in black stalking him outside the doorway, her hair is blond and short except for two long bangs on both sides of her face. I've heard about her, she's Medusa, a not so good witch. She uses snakes and arrows like I use bracelets. Luckily, she doesn't notice me, but Stein doesn't know she's there. I just watch in silent horror as she sneaks up behind him and grabs his neck with her elbow right under his chin, making him unable to talk or scream and just barely able to breathe. "Hello again, my love." 'My love?' I think, still behind the doorway, out of sight. "It's been a while; I'm still waiting for an answer, will you join me?" 'Join you in what?'

"I...I...said...no." Stein chokes out. She throws him down and spins him, now choking him and looking at his face.

"Then I guess you'll just have to die. Vector-" She raises her hand and I run out and grab it, hard.

"No!" I scream and with my left hand I pull on my blue bracelet. "Blue!" I shout as I throw the newly appeared globe at her. She freezes, only able to move her face. Stein falls to the ground, unconscious. Medusa is steaming mad and I know the second she gets out she'll kill me. With that thought, I yell, "Dark Green!" I feel like a snake is going up my ankle, look down, and see it's Medusa's powers. I look back up at her and see she's falling to her knees, drained of her powers and cursing.

Now that I've taken her powers she is worthless, but I've heard Medusa can always regain power. I pull on yet another bracelet shouting, "Light Purple!" as I do. Medusa's eyes roll back into her head and I smile in delight, I won. She falls limp on the floor and I nudge her head with my foot. I am in Stein's house with him and the famously evil witch Medusa unconscious on the floor. I was right I never should have snuck out. 'But then Stein would be dead.' The dark side of me pops up again. It's right. "My plan will just have to wait many more nights." I say to the lifeless looking bodies as I move Stein onto his rolling chair and hoist Medusa onto my shoulder.


	13. Chapter 12 12

**This story has been temporarily discontinued. I have too much stuff going on right now with school, my website, my three other stories, so I'm going to stop this one for now until I recover, sorry. I promise I will someday finish it, though.**


End file.
